1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments used for open and endoscopic surgical procedures for sealing or fusing tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for switching energy modalities in a cordless electrosurgical device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Energy-based tissue treatment is well known in the art. Various types of energy (e.g., electrical, ultrasonic, microwave, cryogenic, thermal, laser, etc.) are applied to tissue to achieve a desired result. Electrosurgical instruments have become widely used by surgeons in recent years. By and large, most electrosurgical instruments are hand-held instruments, e.g., electrosurgical pencils, electrosurgical forceps, endoscopic instruments such as monopolar forceps, bipolar forceps or a combination monopolar/bipolar forceps, ultrasonic hand tools, microwave probes. Such electrosurgical instruments are electrically coupled to an external electrosurgical generator. The external electrosurgical generator includes a number of switches, knobs, buttons and/or screens to control the output of the electrosurgical generator. Some electrosurgical instruments are portable and include a generator integrated therein.